Aya
by R-D-18
Summary: Izaya's older sister finally decides to come back to Ikebukuro but what happens when Izaya gives her a job involving Shizuo. NO YAOI Lemon in later chapters Some character OOC
1. Chapter 1

_Hi Josie here I just watched an anime called Durarara on adult swim and i'm in love Izaya so i'm writing this little fan fiction i'm sorry about the cursing i'm writing this story on my cousin's computer while she's at Hip Hop dance class I hope she doesn't catch me since she reads fan fiction every day before bed._

_UGH my punctuation is really off and wired and the story feels strange I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER_

_**Important: Aya looks kinda like Izaya gender swapped**_

**Rated M for language mild violence and sexual activity (In later chapters)**

**I'm re uploading this because it really needed some work**

* * *

Ikebukuro train station it was always busy, Full of people who are non important almost grayed out to the world it's much bigger now then when I left town to be with my nothing but trouble Yankee boyfriend who eventually dumped me and left me in Shinjuku to fend on my own after 3 years of looking for a new boyfriend I failed and deiced to come home to my family to see my younger brother and younger twin sisters, My name is Aya Orihara I'm 25 I have black hair that stops a little bit past my shoulders, I hate humans because their useless and annoying but I can make friends easier then Izaya can make an enemy, I cant fall for the right guy ever, Iv been master in martial arts since I was 10 years old, I'm skilled in parkour and I'm kind of bipolar.

As I walked out the station my eye widened in amazement and sparkled with glee "Wow everything's bigger" There was sudden hand on my shoulder.

"Hey there sexy are you new in town, how about we show you a good time" It was 2 men they both reminded me of my ex Yankee boyfriend, I slapped the hand off my shoulder.

"Hey dont fucking touch me like I'm some new toy" My whole attitude changed to one of my self defense alter ego "Got that asshole" I tilted my head to the side a little pissed off I just got here 5 minutes ago and i'm already being bothered by these worthless pathetic humans.

One of the guys grabbed my arm and tried to forcefully take me with them then he walked up he picked them both up with ease "She said leave her alone". he was tall blonde he was wearing a bartender uniform with blue sun glasses.

The guys struggled to get out his grasp "Please let us go we wont mess with her again" After he dropped them they both started running away with there tails between their legs.

"You alright" Shizuo said while lighting another cigarette.

"Yea...um thanks" My face was a little flustered '_oh god this is __embarrassing WHY AM I BLUSHING_'

He looked down at me "Dont worry about it"

I was still a little bit pissed "Well then can I offer my savior some lunch on me" I said without thinking

"Sorry I cant I gotta go to work now maybe later"

"Ok..wait here" I started to dig around in my purse and handed him my business card "Call me anytime except on Tuesdays by the way my names Aya"

"Alright what ever" He walked away while looking at my card as he was walking away then it hit me I never ask his name...well what ever i'm gonna have lunch with him someday

After an hour of wondering around the city trying to figure out why he seemed familiar I finally called my brother.

**~The Call~**

**Izaya: So my older sister Aya finally calls her poor little brother.**

**Aya: Sorry I was a little busy looking around.**

**Izaya: You know I dont like to be kept waiting now hurry over to my apartment I have some business the concerns you.**

**Aya: Got it I'm on my way.**

**~End of call~**

While Aya was going to Izaya's apartment on the other side of Ikebukuro Tom was getting a wired vibe off of Shizuo.

**(Shizuo's POV)**

"Shizuo this whole time you had that wired look on your face what happened did you kill Izaya before you came to work" Tom said a little creeped out.

Nothing Tom could say could break the strange feeling he had right now "No I helped some chick before I came she was actually kinda good looking" Tom was shocked that those words came out of Shizuo's mouth.

"S-Serious" I nodded "Wow the famous Shizuo Heiwajima is actually attracted to someone for once"

"Oh yea very" Tom laughed a little "What?"

"No it's just I cant picture you with a girlfriend its a little wired" Tom said truthfully

"Well her names Aya I got her business card" Shizuo took it out his pocket and handed it to Tom "she said to give her a call so she can pay me back for saving her"

Tom just read the card shocked this girl was loaded she had her own business brand that owned half of Tokyo's stocks.

Still in daze about Aya's face "But somethings wired about her, she seems familiar I cant put my finger on it thought"

**(Aya's POV)**

Izaya opened his apartment door with a smirk "Well hello there sis"

I pushed Izaya to the side and walked in "Izaya...still wearing that jacket I see"

He couldn't help but laugh "Well I know how much you loved this jacket on me" he said while prancing to his desk "Alright Aya since your going to be living in Ikebukuro I need you to use your connects to help me get information on these people" Izaya smirked and handed me a folder.

"Yea yea but the only reason I'm moving back is to be with my...correction our family" I said while flipping threw the folder, I saw a very interesting picture very interesting indeed "Izaya can you explain this picture to me..."

* * *

_Alright this first chapter was pretty bad I know cause Shizuo was really ooc (Out of character) I need to do more research on his personality it said he's very laid back but can lose his temper very easily so I tried going for that but fail anyway i'll update the next chapter soon i'm already working on it._

_If you R&R I let Shizuo take off his shirt for you XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_**ok guys this one might not be perfect just so you know this story is not going to be perfect since everything thing is from the top of my head.**_

_**THERE IS NO PUNCTUATION! I'M SORRY BUT I TRIED ADDING AT THE END BUT IT LOOKED WIRED**_

**Warning: Mature Language and Violence.**

* * *

"Ah so Shizu-Chan catches your eye huh well too bad he's a monster he can pick up a car throw it at you and crush you we wouldn't want that now would we" Izaya stood up and walked over this go board with different game pieces on it "I might love all humans" He picked up one of the pieces "But I would rather get rid of him, It's bad for my health to keep him around for too long" Throwing the one piece behind him without looking back "Why do you ask"

I sat next to my brother and tilted my head back on the couch and stared at the ceiling "I met him today...something about him...it's his spiritual ora its different then any one iv ever met...I must learn more about him"

Izaya laughed no seriously he laughed till tears fell I was utterly shocked then he suddenly stopped with a straight face I have to admit I was pretty creeped out the last time he laughed like that is when he stomped on my first cell phone "I'm bored...ok I see you show some interest in Shizu-Chan If you accept my deal I'll help you find out anything you want about him from his grades in high school to how many hairs he has on his head do we have a deal".

"I think we do" I smirked at Izaya _'This is going to be fun'_ My phone started vibrating it was a text from a blocked number.

_**Meet us at Izaya's apartment tomorrow at 5.  
**_

"So how has Kururi and Mairu been lately are they bothering you for me...Izaya are you listening to me" I turned looked and he wasn't next to me anymore "Izaya?"

By this time he was in the kitchen looking into an empty fridge "...Huh? what did you say..."

"You know even if you stare into the fridge food wont just appear out of thin air" There was a suddened growling noise

"Well then how about we go for sushi and show you around a little"

* * *

The streets were filled with people annoying good for nothing useless humans how could god make humans its a sin to be a human we were once gods but since we got human skin our body's become sin I guess god wanted to be the only perfect one.. that son of a "Aya are you listening to me" Izaya said while walking next to me.

"Sorry I started thinking about something important" I made up a little excuse I knew if I told him i hated humans he would go on and on and on about how entertaining they are.

Suddenly there were little drops of water on my head "Damn I didnt bring a jacket"

"Here use mine we're right down the street" After running down the street jumping over water puddles and finally walking into Russia sushi

Izaya was soaking wet his hair was stuck to his face it was so cute "I didnt know it would pour like that" He said while we walked into the fish smelling restaurant we sat down at one of the free table their were alot well it was 1:30 everyone was either working or in school.

"Izaya you eat sushi yes who is this your girlfriend" Simon said in his strangle accent. I remeber Simon from when I was in my 2nd year of middle school this place had just opened he use to call me wired because of my need to know everything.

"No Simon even thought if there was a woman just like her I would marry her in a second but sadly no this is my sister Aya dont you remeber her she was your first customer"

I put down my menu and looked at Simon "Ty ne pomnish menya kak sredniĭ Simon" I tried my best with Russian but no matter what it doesn't sound well Izaya just grinned I think I fucked up between those lines.

"Aya now I remember you izvinite"

After our little chit chat he took our orders and left "So Izaya our deal what do you want me to do with Shizuo"

"Make him fall in love with you" He blurted out

"what the hell did you just say" I said almost choking on sake and placing the cup to the side to hear what he said again

"I said make him love you according to some of my research Shizu-Chan has never had a girlfriend, Because everyone's afraid of his strength now your not afraid of anything I want you to make him fall in love with you then break his heart and watch him crumble to pieces" Izaya said with all amazement in his voice.

I understood what he was saying but one thing that was missing was why did he hate this guy so much "Answer this why do you hate this guy"

"I'll show you when your done eating" After we ate he payed then pulled me by the arm out the door into the streets of Ikebukuro "There he his" Izaya pointed to the tall blonde "Dont keep your eyes off of us"

Izaya skipped away to the blonde and I leaned against a light post

"Hi Shizu-Chan" Izaya said while behind Shizuo and he slowly turned around.

"Izaya why the hell are you in Ikebukuro"

"You didnt miss me Shizu-Chan~~ that hurts my feelings"

Shizuo took the cigarette out his mouth threw it to the round and stepped on it, He ripped out the closest stop sign from the sidewalk "IZAYAAAAAAA"

They started fighting Izaya sliced Shizuo's shirt then Shizuo Tries to hit him with the stop sign. Izaya doged it just in time and ran towards me, Shizuo picked up a trash can and throws it at Izaya, it hits Izaya over the head and he falls in front of me.

"Wow how interesting" I whispered to my self, Shizuo walks over in all of his glorious rage and steps on Izaya while preceding to crush Izaya's back Shizuo looks up and see's me "You know if you keep doing that you'll kill him right"

"Thats what I want he's an annoying little flea" Shizuo spat back adding more pressure to his foot I think I heard something break "Ah...you damn little" I saw a blood spot forming on his pants and removed his foot from Izaya's back during our short conversation Izaya had cut his leg with that stupid little pocket knife of his.

A black bike rolled up it's rider had a cat like helmet its a girl its shape is way too curvy that pisses me off she typed on a PDA and held it up to Shizuo's face he just nodded then she typed again and put it to my face '_Are you Aya_'

"The one and only"

'_Is he ok?_'

"Nope i'm pretty sure something broke on Izaya"

'_Alright lets bring him to Shinra_'

I frowned at that name I hated Shinra

* * *

Ty ne pomnish menya kak srednii Simon= You don't remember me how mean Simon

izvinite= Sorry


End file.
